The King of Omega
by KaiserSoze
Summary: Some say this tale must be banned, others say it should be standard reading. The unreleased, true story of one of the most influential and controversial criminals in modern history.


**Okay I'm putting Soze on break for a little while and this is a fresh start for something new. I wrote this because there isn't nearly enough Aria stories that put her in a good light. I can't help but like Aria, I feel as though she, The Illusive Man and Morinth get an unjust bad rap. Anyway enjoy. Don't forget to put a review.**

**Chapter One:**

**Omega**

Ah yes, Omega. The land of the forgotten, the hopeless and the evil. The land of No-Law and only one simple rule: Don't Fuck With Aria. A simple enough rule that the majority of Omega's "Citizens" understood. With roughly 7.8 Million residents (many that would be considered unsavory by the rest of Counsil Space) it is the perfect spot to get away. And it is the perfect spot to be taken away. Amusingly, the Turians call this place "The world without laws," contrasting against the asari, "The heart of evil," the salarians "The place of secrets," and the Krogan "The land of opportunity."

Mercenary groups thrive here in the beautiful lands of Omega with three who currently have the most control. The Blood Pack: only hires Vorcha and Krogan, I feel as though you have to respect them. They are the most violent and resilient of the gangs here and they can hold their own against the more intelligent and better organized groups. The leader of the Blood Pack on Omega currently is a ruthless Krogan named Garm. Garm is a very large Krogan BattleMaster and highly intelligent, more so then the usual Krogan.

Then there is the Eclipse. More of a Corporation then a gang the Eclipse was founded by an asari commando named Jona Sederis. I do not have much experience with this particular group, though I have met the Eclipse leader on Omega; a salarian named Jaroth before. From what I can recall the group had very high-tech weaponry and relied on stealth. I remember an Eclipse Sister killing over a dozen Blue Suns with one well placed explosive. The Eclipse is mainly comprised of salarians, asari and humans. I've also seen them working as bodyguards for important individuals on Omega for "Business."

Lastly, The Blue Suns. During my time on Omega I noticed that most of the Batarian children wanted to grow up to be one of these mercenaries. From my memory they were efficient and charged nearly double as the Eclipse for their services. Founded by two humans named Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani and employed mostly humans for years before the two founders had a falling out. Vido took over and Zaeed became a freelancer. After Vido took over he immediately started hiring Batarians because they worked for less and had less of a conscience then the average human. In a matter of years the Blue Suns became The Heavy Hitter out of all of the various groups, they took over and still have the most influence here on Omega.

Then we get to the lady in charge: Aria T'Loak. She came to Omega first as an asari dancer, but quickly took over, killing everything and anybody that got in her way. Ruthless as they get and more ambitious than a twelve year old salarian. I personally respect her more then any person out of any species that I have ever met. She kept one of the old leaders of Omega alive, an old Krogan named "The Patriarch." I know for a fact that she did not do it out of the goodness of her heart, she did it as another display of power. At one point Aria had a daughter named Liselle who was killed by Paul Grayson. Or so she believes, I've recently come across evidence that a Cerberus operative named Kai Leng was the murderer, unfortunately I have to wait to tell her.

I came to Omega at the age of twenty with delusions of becoming a gangster king pin. I suppose it was the old human mafia movies my father let me watch when I was younger. I loved those movies, and I always rooted for the mobsters like Henry Hill, and Johnny Dillinger. My father himself was a gangster, though not very big-time. Big-time enough to get himself six feet under over a gambling debt, the man had it coming. I was born in Sicily and moved to New York when I was three. My father was a "Waste Management Consultant," or as anybody who saw the news any day of the week: a mafioso.

My ma was a saint. She owned a little Italian bistro in Little Italy that had the best Rizzoli that you could possibly buy. _Magnifico_. I smile just thinking about it. She hated my father's business and the whole lifestyle that everybody in Little Italy apparently lived. She hated how poor we were, and that we had to resort to crime in the first place.

I recall watching my dad conducting business late one night next to a meat packing plant. The man in question capped one of my father's jewish friends and he ended up in the grinder. For the rest of the time I spent in Little Italy I became a vegan. My father once had me drive the getaway car when he tossed a liquor store. I was twelve years old when we tossed that liquor store. Ever since that day I desperately wanted to be a gangster.

A week after my father died I took the shuttle to Omega. I had a hundred credits, a gym bag of clothes and a pistol. It was my father's pistol, an older model with a revolving heat sink and was made out of pure steel. That gun could make anybody seem powerful and I rarely had to shoot it. That is, until I made it to Omega. I lived in a shelter for a full year, my only source of income was that I had gotten a job running errands for the mob bosses on Omega. Eventually they trusted me more and more, then I started serving drinks at the club AfterLife.

It was the greatest moment of my life. I finally felt as if I was on my way to the top. I loved the vibe from AfterLife, the dark reds and the fire. I served drinks on the lower levels of AfterLife, and I catered more to asari and human females. They would tell me I was cute and would kiss my cheeks. I fucking hated that. Sure at this point I was twenty one relatively young, but I looked as though I was fourteen. I had a real slight build because of the lack of food I ate, I was a little under six foot and I had long, thick black hair. My darker Italian features would draw woman to me and I constantly got good tips, but I also always kept my ears open. If there was anybody who knew more about the backroom deals and gossip of Omega than Aria it would have been me.

The Batarian bartender hated me right away. I still believe that he hated me because I'm human. Also, it might have been because I always gained good tips, he felt as though I was a pretty boy. Human females generally don't find Batarians attractive, which is funny to me because they looooooove Turians. To me Turians look kind of like dinosaurs, and bestiality is not my thing. Batarians look like something out of a 1980's Sci-Fi movie, so that's probably why humans don't like them. Besides the Skyllian Blitz I mean.

I have a fascination with the asari species, I find it odd that there would be an uni-sex species. I also noticed that you can also tell what species their father is by the designs on their "hair." I spent most of my time studying the asari dancers. Study. Ha. I was with one of the dancers for a few months and I enjoyed spending time with her. From this point on I will call asari 'her' for practicality sake. After working the bar scene for about six or seven months I was approached by a Batarian named Garka who worked for Aria.

This assignment was from Aria herself. The people who worked for her must of heard about my errand boy running, and that I knew so much information about the citizens of Omega that they went to me with this. She wanted me to find a spy in her organization, a rat. As I had come from a Mafia family I knew what to look for. I spent weeks keeping my ears open, gathering information. I found out who it was and told Garka what I had found.

He just laughed and said, "Well then, take care of it." I remember that very clearly, "Take care of it." Before this time I had never killed anybody and I was terrified. The spy turned out to be an undercover Turian agent working for C-Sec. I grabbed my pistol and walked down to the seedy hotel that he was staying at and knocked on the door. He answered it looking wary, but relaxed when he saw that it was just me. Big mistake. I had pulled the gun from out of the back of my waistband and fired three shots at him. Unfortunately I missed all of them. I still kick myself for that.

I took cover outside of his door with my back against the wall, and he was inside and had a large shotgun in his hands. That was the single most terrifying moment of my life. I darted out from the wall and fired two more shots, one of which hit him in the shoulder, knocking the gun from his hands. I did not waste this opportunity and lunged forward towards him while shooting my last shot. This shot hit him in the chest but was not enough to kill him.

He picked me up one handedly and threw me into the cabinets in his kitchen. I recall dented metal and broken plates everywhere. I found a knife laying in the sink and tried to grab it, but then he lifted me over his head and tossed me through the wooden table in his dining room. By this time I was covered in blood and was on the verge of passing out due to the pain.

I grabbed a jagged piece of wood from the table and sliced at him cutting one of his forearms pretty deeply. He roared and punched me. Hard. I went flying into the wall on the other side of the room banging my head against it. By this point I must have had a concussion, but I continued fighting. I got back up and grabbed a bottle of Turian beer. With all of my strength I threw it at him and it broke on his face, blinding him and cutting up his mandibles.

I jumped towards his shotgun and pumped it once trying to grab the handle while laying on my stomach. I felt his talon grab my heel and drag me so I spun onto my back and fired. I shot him in the face. Well after I fired the gun he didn't even have a face left so I don't think it counts. I got to my feet groaning in pain and grabbed my pistol from the ground. I started walking to the door slowly and my body throbbed with every step. I was vaguely aware of the blood coming from the back of my head, my nose, my mouth and my hands but I continued walking.

I hailed a cab and passed out in the backseat. Once I reached the entrance to Afterlife the cab driver literally kicked me out of the back and I walked up the steps to the door. "Aria is expecting me," said an annoyed sounding human from the line in front of the elcor bouncer. "Exasperated sigh, If Aria was expecting you, you would be inside already," came the elcor's response. Despite being in an insane amount of pain I had to smile, the elcor always brightened my day.

As I sat in a booth in AfterLife one of Aria's men sat on the other side. "Did you take care of it?" he asked. I nodded slowly, then an asari waitress came by, "Hi what can I get for you?" she asked sweetly. I looked towards her and ordered, "Whatever is the strongest drink that won't kill me." She smiled and walked away. I gazed after her, "You can tell shes new," I said to the other man, "She is still innocent. In three months I guarantee she will be a prostitute."

She came back with my drink, "Thanks sweetie," I said giving her an overly generous tip. After she left I asked, "So how much do I get paid?" The Batarian nodded and typed something into his omnitool. "Five hundred credits should do it," he said in that gravelly voice that all Batarians had. I agreed and he left, leaving me to enjoy my drink that night. Just to have a wicked hangover the next day.


End file.
